Pact of Steel
by June-Malatesta
Summary: This first meeting of Italy and Germany wherein they ally themselves with eachother. But what kind of pact? *genderbent Italy*


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. DERP.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"It'll be good for you, Italy." My eyes followed him as he crossed the room to get refreshments.

"Ve?"

"People will become united as never before! They will worship you, work to give you the same power the Great Roman Empire had." I wasn't quiet convinced.

"Grand…pa?"

"Yes." He brought the drink over and handed it to me. Alcohol. "I will make you like a princess. You can do anything with me in charge." I took a sip. I've always wanted to be a princess…but I wasn't sure I wanted to be a princess this way…

"…Ve…I….alright…you can be my boss." I felt the atmosphere lighten as he smiled at me and stood

"I won't fail you."

**-X-X-X-**

It's been ten years since I let him become my boss, and I've regretted it ever since. Staring out the window of the car, I frowned a little upon remembrance of what he made me do, of the humiliation I faced because I'm so weak. I had to invade one of my friends*, and I almost couldn't keep my markets going. …I remember the things he said to my people after my friend fell.

"Italy has at last her empire, a fascist empire"

I sure didn't feel like it. I remember, I was crying in my room…covered in blood….

I shook my head. It didn't matter what happened, because it's only minor events—at least, that's what my boss told me. I looked down at my lap; my hand was bleeding from a paper cut. It didn't alarm me. I was used to the color on my skin by now, since I've grown so familiar with the scent of blood.

We pulled up to a hotel, Nazi soldiers waiting outside the door to greet us. We've been in Germany for a few days now, and both Mussolini and I are amazed at the strength of the military.

That's why we're here, at least. We—I—need an ally to depend on, just to make the humiliation go away a little. From every person I've spoken to, I've heard how strong I must be and how much Germany needed me more than I needed him, and that by coming here we were doing him a favor. Nevertheless, Mussolini took my hand as we left the car and entered the hotel. We were led to a meeting room, where this dark haired man with a strangely perfect mustache greeted us with a translator, and this taller blond man with blue eyes stood behind him.

_That must be Germany._

I moved forward to greet him with a smile on my face, but Mussolini stopped me and motioned to a chair. Obediently, I sat.

Through the entire conversation the two had, it was easy to tell Hitler's awe with my leader, when we should be the one in awe of him and his army. For some reason, Mussolini didn't seem as gracious to have a visit with Germany's leader. He seemed…bored. Did he not want to be here either? I looked over at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed man across the way, now sitting down as well. He sat so straight, his uniform perfect. His eyes were focused on the two talking, his face rigid with seriousness. Slowly, I tilted my head. Was he in as much awe? I copied his position and straightened out my uniform, looking back at the leaders as they stepped back from each other.

"Italy." I perked up and looked at Mussolini, glancing at Hitler as he went back to talk with his country "Why don't you stay while Mr. Hitler and I leave to speak some more? Get to know Germany better, since we'll be forming an alliance with him." His tone was almost resentful at the end. Before walking away with the other men, he whispered to me "Both Hitler and Germany look up to us. And remember, we don't need their help." And he left.

I don't need his help. Right? I looked back at the now standing nation as he approached. That sternness to his face never faded as he held his hand out

"Gutentag, Italy. I am Germany." I shook his hand. He had a firm grip. Nodding, I smiled cheerfully at him and stood—oh goodness, he towered over me. Thankfully, he stepped back and allowed me to leave his shadow.

Talking with him was surprisingly boring. The first few minutes were taken up by general "what happens when we're allies" talk. I already knew it, though. Once he finished, there was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"What is the strongest bond in your country?" I blinked a few times. This took me off-guard, plus, he suddenly became nervous

"Uhm…Marriage, I guess?" I shut my mouth quickly as I saw the blush form on his face. Did I say something wrong?

"Very well, then." His seriousness returned, despite the tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Miss Italy—"

"Felicianna." I corrected

"Miss…Felicianna…." He went down on one knee and looked up at me. My eyes widened as he took my hand and looked up at me. I felt my face heat up.

"Will you marry me?" My heart sped up. I knew things like this happened among countries a lot, but because my grandfather didn't like it, I'd never made a marriage pact like this before. I only heard of them from other countries who seemed to do well through them.

_I don't need him. _

_I don't need him._

I shook those thoughts from my mind. His grip was so much gentler than earlier. I looked down into his bright blue eyes and smiled brightly

"Yes." Immediately, he stood back up and pulled something from his collar—a necklace with a cross on it. He put it around my neck before taking hold of my shoulders and holding me close to him. His heart was beating quickly too.

Months later our pact became official, and I walked the streets of my city hearing murmurs about our 'Pact of Steel'.

**-X-X-X-**

**Author's note: ** short story is short. I just came up with it randomly in history class…

*= Italy's Invasion of Ethiopia

Notes my friend took from History class that helped me with this:

Hitler was the one that first contacted the other.  
>Mussolini protected Austria.<br>Hitler looked up to/admired Mussolini, so much that he modeled some of his army after his.  
>But... Mussolini didn't like Hitler :T<br>Mussolini was kind of like... Hitler's protector  
>Mussolini was the most powerfulpopular dictator in the world for ten years when Hitler arrived.  
>The Italians didn't want the war.<br>Italy refused to accept German help, even when their armies and such were failing.  
>and...<br>The Allies took the south and the Germans took the north. The two split and they became like two separate countries


End file.
